1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an oscillation piece, an oscillator, an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a mobile object.
2. Related Art
As electronic apparatuses are miniaturized, oscillators used in the electronic apparatus need to be also miniaturized. To achieve the miniaturization with high precision maintained, a double-ended tuning fork oscillation piece is used as an oscillation piece that is a main element of the oscillator. There is a known double-ended tuning fork oscillation piece having two oscillation arms, connection portions that connect ends of the oscillation arms on one side and ends thereof on the other side, and bases that fix the double-ended tuning fork oscillation piece and so configured that the cross-section area of a portion between each of the connection portions and the corresponding base is reduced to suppress what is called oscillation leakage, which causes oscillation of the oscillation arms to be transmitted to the bases, which are fixing portions of the double-ended tuning fork oscillation piece. The thus configured double-ended tuning fork oscillation piece can be miniaturized with the precision thereof maintained (see JP-A-64-29110, for example).
In JP-A-64-29110, the precision of the oscillation piece is improved by preventing the oscillation of the oscillation arms from being transmitted to the bases. To precisely control the frequency of the oscillation piece, the oscillation piece needs to be precisely shaped. An etching process and a photolithography process are typically used as a method for forming such an oscillation piece, but processing precision in these processes is limited and the variation in the shape cannot provide target frequency precision.